Regrets éternels
by atina evda
Summary: [Tokio Hotel ]Il fallait penser aux conséquences avec de passer à l'acte... Sinon tu risques d'avoir des regrets pour l'éternité.


Voila après des mois d'absence un nouvel OS. Je vous avais manqué ??? XD

Alors comme dab c'est un drame...Mais bon vous commencé à en avoir l'habitude non ?

Sur ce je vous laisse. Désolé si les mots de ma fic sont un peu crus…

Enjoy !

Ps : n'oubliez pas d'écouter de la musique en lisant !! ( je vous conseille : Within Temptation, 30 Seconds to Mars, Nightwish, Linkin Park… etc…en gros des musiques qui font ressortir les émotions. )

* * *

Auteur : atina evda

Genre : drame

Rated: K+

* * *

L'appel du désespoir est trop grand.

La tentation l'est aussi.

Une secousse violente m'envahit, mon corps quitte la terre pour rejoindre une autre dimension.

Pitié qu'elle soit meilleure. Pitié qu'elle ne contienne ni chagrin, ni remords, ni torts.

**Pitié qu'il ne soit pas là…**

Lentement je m'en vais. Un élan de tristesse me parcourt, me faisant frissonner.

Des regrets? "_Oui tu en as_."

Ais-je toujours la même sensation de peur de l'avoir fait? "_Elle est toujours là_."

Puis-je faire marche arrière ? "_Non, cela est impossible_…"

Je regarde autour de moi. Tout es sombre mais devient vite lumineux. Très lumineux. Trop lumineux.

Un soleil géant éclaire tout l'horizon sans fin. Dans cette dimension il n'y aucune limite, tout s'étant à l'infini. Aucun arbre, aucun animal, aucune maison, aucune nuage.

Ce silence est pesant. Je me sens seul.

Un énorme vide en moi. Je n'aime pas être seul et n'ai jamais aimé.

Même si il n'y a personne à l'horizon, je me sens observé. Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche pour m'assurer que ce n'est qu'une impression.

Oui sa l'est... Mais je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant…

Avez-vous déjà ressenti le vide complet ? Plus aucun son, plus aucune image. Rien… Le néant. Contrairement à se que j'ai toujours pensé ce n'est pas reposant. Car mon esprit n'arrête pas de penser. Dans le vide on pense. On ne fais que sa. L'esprit ne se repose pas.

Il y a le vide partout autour de moi, mais pas dans moi. Qu'est ce que c'est ironique!

Je ne ressens pas de vent, pas de chaleur, aucun sens. Aucune allusion au monde ancien de subsiste.

Mais…est-ce que j'existe toujours ? Où suis-je juste un souvenir du passé ?

Je regarde mes mains.

- "_Oui elles sont toujours là..."_

* * *

Qu'est-ce cette voix qui me parle ??? Qui lis dans mes pensées ?? Mes pensées ? 

C'est vrai je pense mais ne parle pas… Je ne peux pas parler !!

J'ai perdu la voix. Plus la force de hurler mon désespoir.

Toutes sorte de questions me vient à l'esprit. .Et la plus grande est : **Ais-je fais le bon choix ?**

_-"Non et tu le sais très bien…"_

Pourquoi non ??? C'était mon choix, ma propre décision.

Je n'en pouvais plus de la vie. C'était trop dur, trop compliqué et sa n'aurait jamais pu changer.

_-"Quand sais-tu ?"_

Ce que j'en sais ?? Mais comment sa pouvait s'arranger ??? J'ai commis la plus abominable des choses ! Il ne m'a pas pardonné, et n'aurait jamais pu.

_-"Comment sais tu qu'il ne t'a pas pardonné ?"_

Son regard… J'ai vu dans ses yeux une incompréhension. Un questionnement.

_-"Et cela t'a suffit à savoir qu'il t'en voulait ?"_

Bien sur ! C'est mon frère on ressent tout les deux la même chose !

Sauf cette fois ci…Lorsque je lui ai annoncé mon aveux… Le regard malheureux qu'il avait.

C'était comme un couteau que l'on me plantait. Et sa ma tué.

_-"Sa on peut le dire ! Mais laisse moi te rappeler une chose…N'est-ce pas toi qui t'es tué ?" _

Bien sur que si ! C'était une image. Mais aussi une réalité. Son regard m'a tué intérieurement.

Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec un corps sans âme.

_-"Donc tu t'es tué."_

Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ??? Il m'avait rejeté ! Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre avec cela sur la conscience !! Cela me torturait ! Je souffrais!!!

_-"Tu as alors choisi le chemin de la facilité."_

Parce que pour toi c'était facile de se tuer ?? De prendre ce foutu couteau, de libéré son bras de tout tissu et de se charcuter ?? Tu appelles sa facile de se taillader les veines ??

De mutiler sa propre chair, de voir son propre sang couler. De voir sa vie s'évanouir petit à petit. De savoir qu'il n'y a pas de retour. TU APPELLES SA FACILE TOI ??

_-"Oui… Affronter le monde est mille fois plus difficile. C'est pourquoi l'homme doit se construire, avoir des années d'apprentissage pour apprendre à combattre le monde. A s'y faire une place, et y rester. A braver la jalousie, la méchanceté, les sentiments_."

Les sentiments !! Parlons en des sentiments !! Bordel qui a inventé ces foutus trucs qui te torture ???

La vie serait tellement plus facile sans sentiments!

_-"Sans sentiments, sa ne serait pas la vie. "_

Détrompe toi ! Je ne suis plus en vie, mais ces putains de sentiments sont toujours la !! Je voulais en finir !! Pourquoi je réfléchis encore ? Pourquoi même dans la mort je souffre ?

Pourquoi la mort n'est pas une délivrance…Pourquoi…

-"_Pourquoi tu l'aimes toujours ? Tu pensais que la mort t'aiderait à l'oublier ? Que après la vie, il n'y aurait plus rien ? Que tu aurais enfin la conscience tranquille ? Pffff que tu es Naïf…."_

Non je ne suis pas naïf ! Mais réaliste. J'ai quitté ce putain de monde pour en trouver un meilleur...Il m'avait rejeté…Que pouvais-je attendre de la vie ??

_-"C'est ce que je disais… Tu es naïf._

_Ne crois pour sur que ce qu'y est acquis."_

Que veux-tu dire par la ?

_-"Tu as vu dans le regard de ton frère un questionnement…Mais pas un rejet…"_

Comment sa « pas un rejet » ??

Tu vas me faire croire qu'après lui avoir avoué ce péché interdit il n'a pas eu de rejet ?

_-"Oui…"_

J'avoue à mon frère, qui de plus est mon jumeau, que je l'aime, mais plus que la norme fraternel. Que j'ai envie de l'embrasser, d'en faire mon amant. Et lui ne me rejetterais pas ????

_-"Tu l'as dit toi-même_ « C'est mon frère on ressent tout les deux la même chose ! » "

Tu…tu veux dire...Qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi ???

_-"Tu ne le sauras jamais...Car tu ne l'as pas laissé te répondre… Lâche comme tu es, tu t'es coupé les veines et est mort… Peut-être qu'il t'aimait. Qui sait…."_

Nooon… c'est pas vrai…Je dois savoir…. Ramène moi à la vie !! Ramène moi dans mon monde !

RAMENE MOI AUPRES DE MON FRERE !

_-"Je ne peux pas le faire…Tu le sais. Tu es mort."_

Non !!! Ramène moi mon frère !!!! Je dois savoir ! Je dois le revoir ! Sinon je n'aurais que des regrets…

_-"Non Bill… Tu as choisi le camp des faibles. Tu t'es suicidé en sachant les conséquences. Assume maintenant. Maintenant Adieu…_

_Je t'ai conduis jusqu'à la mort, mon devoir est fait… Et de ce qui en est des regrets... Tu vas avoir toute l'éternité pour en avoir… _

_Aurevoir Bill. Plus jamais tu ne reverras ton frère Tom. Tes souhaits sont exaucés, « _**Pitié qu'il ne soit pas là… » **_Car Tom ne te rejoindras jamais_."

* * *

NOOOOOOOON !!!! 


End file.
